Just Friends
by xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: 10 years ago, Yuki had rejected Zero to maintain the friendship between them. However, 10 years later, she shockingly appears at Zero's doorstep on her wedding day. Semi-AU, oneshot. ZeroxYuki.


Content: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship.

Rating: K+

Status type: Semi-AU One-shot. _Or maybe not._

This fic was inspired by the Taiwanese singer, Show Luo 罗志祥 and his MV 好朋友. It's my first time doing a Vampire Knight Fic (not sure how that's going to turn out) but I hope you'll enjoy it. Do review thank you! (:

* * *

Zero sat next to Yuki in the study room one cold evening. She was all huddled up in her pink sweater but as usual, she looked sweet, innocent and it was hard for him to tear his eyes off of her. Since his arrival 4 years ago, she'd been constant company and even if he didn't really show it, he did care for her- A lot.

Many things could happen in 4 years, but regrettably, nothing like _that_ ever happened between them during those years. He used to push her away but now, they were friends; hanging out regularly, schooling in the same class and living under the same roof. But again, to reiterate a point, they were _just_ friends. Was this going to go on for the rest of their lives?

Zero sneaked another quick peek at her, watching as she scribbled quickly and furiously across her exercise book, determined to actually, _finally_, pass the next Math test. He didn't want to disturb her train of thoughts, especially not when he asked her to keep quiet at first. But being impulsive was one of those faults that Zero didn't lack. He might regret this, but if he didn't at least try to get his feelings across, Yuki that girl might never know anything.

He twisted himself around a little to face her and being easily distracted, she quickly looked up at him. Instead, all she found next was that he had his arms enveloped around her, pulling her so close to him that her face burned from their contact.

Zero could probably guess what Yuki was thinking about right now. Yes, this wasn't like him at all and it was as good as a confession, but he really liked her. They were already 16, the both of them, but now, Yuki would finally know and hopefully, she might give him a chance.

Instead, when he least expected it, she pulled away. Her eyes avoided his as she bit on her lower lip.

"We're just good friends. We aren't supposed to hug each other like that."

Upon hearing that, Zero felt a pang of hurt hit him. He didn't really understand but at the very least, he knew it meant she didn't have any feelings for him in that way. She simply wanted them to stay friends forever.

Zero nodded, picked up his books and pens silently and went back to his room.

If staying friends was what Yuki wanted, then...there wasn't much to be done.

* * *

**10 years later-**

Zero buried his face in his pillow, shielding his eyes away from the sunlight that was pouring in through the windows. His mobile had woke him up, its ringtone going on and on that he couldn't help but force himself to grab it.

On the screen, he could see Yuki's name and number flashing across repeatedly but he decided against picking up. Instead, he pressed the 'end call' button.

Yuki didn't call back anymore after that, but that was probably because she was busy. Zero couldn't get back to sleep anymore anyway and he slowly sat upright on his bed, scanning around the room for a clean shirt. It was only 9 plus in the morning and it was a Saturday. Also, today happened to be the day that Yuki was going to get married.

He might be the worse best friend in history for not showing up on her big day but he couldn't help it. He wasn't even remotely close to bothering to attend. Ever since he moved away to live on his own, life had been getting better, though the recent 3 years had been pure torture.

Yuki had met this Kaname guy in their last year at University and basically, they hit it right off. Heck, she'd even moved in with him the next year after that. He could still recall her face when she'd met up with him to break the news that Kaname had proposed and how he got down on one knee with a bunch of flowers and all that. He had sort of smiled and congratulated her because that was the way he was supposed to be.

In the past, he used to think that perhaps if he waited, things might change between them. But as time slowly seeped past, he came to understand that she only liked him, and that wasn't the same as love.

So to put her mind at ease, he told her that he had given up on her already. And with a still face, Yuki had agreed that that would be for the best.

Zero had repeated that same sentence to himself for years. _This would be for the best._

***

Zero finally pulled his lazy butt off the bed and forced himself to wash up and clean the place a little bit. He didn't really have plans for the day, except maybe to reorganize his life and get used to the fact that after today, Yuki would be a married woman. He also made a mental note to apologize tomorrow for not turning up and at least get her a wedding gift to make up for everything.

As Zero searched around for a clean tee to put on (yes, he's still looking for one), he heard someone calling his name from downstairs. His place was pretty easy to access, considering it's just a simple apartment on the second floor down a quiet street but seriously, he's not expecting anyone now.

Looking out and down the window, his eyes widened at the sight of Yuki. She was standing down at the side of the garden in her wedding dress, grinning and waving at him with a small bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Hey! Help me open the gate!"

"What are you doing here?" Zero had yelled back at her. He couldn't understand. It wasn't that big a deal even if he was her best friend and he didn't show up. Today was her goddamn wedding, for heaven's sake!

"I was wrong. I decided I'm not doing it. Now, help me get the gate opened!" She was smiling up at him, not even looking unhappy or remorseful. Zero didn't understand her actions there and then, but she was still his friend. Reluctantly, he gave a nod and went to get the gate opened.

The moment he did that, Yuki came right in, dragging the wedding gown and everything right in with her. Even when Zero asked her what was going on; she just ignored him and headed for his kitchen. Squatting down, she reached into the back of his fridge for a carton of milk and smelled it as a form of inspection. When it seemed fine, she just drank from it.

Zero stood behind her, his eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't say anything else.

"Hey," he asked, "you hungry?"

Yuki wasn't a master in the kitchen (never was and never will be) and she often complimented Zero on his cooking skills. She paused for a moment, before looking up at him and giving him a twist. "Two sunny side ups, please."

Zero nodded and reached for two eggs. "Sure."

* * *

Yuki waited outside in his tiny living room, sitting on his two-seater sofa. Zero never demanded for an explanation after the ruckus she'd caused earlier on and she'd decided against saying anything either. But just when she was deep in thought, Zero strolled out of the kitchen with her sunny side ups on a plate and passed it to her.

"Here, put a shirt on," she tossed a nearby tee at him and Zero caught it. Wonder how she even found it in the first place.

Zero pulled the shirt over his head and sat down next to her, even though it was a little squeezy. "So what, you finished the with wedding already?"

"No. It didn't seem right and I just regretted in it the end. Everything's over."

"Okay." Zero didn't know how to feel and at that moment, that was the only word he could say. In truth, he wasn't even bothered in the first place but Yuki didn't have to know. However, she didn't look like she was having much appetite, no matter how happy a face she'd put on earlier. They sat there in a full minute of silence before she said something.

"I just found out today...that that wasn't the kind of happiness I want. It's just that..." Yuki set the eggs aside on the coffee table and looked away. She didn't look very happy now at all to Zero and he pondered on what he should be doing.

"So...," he questioned her with his eyes, "Is it fine for me to give you a hug and comfort you now?"

Yuki looked up at him, thinking too, but slowly she nodded. This was fine, wasn't it? These kinds of hugs between friends were the right kind and of course, she wouldn't disapprove. Instead, just when she really expected Zero to take her in his arms to provide some comfort, he looked away with a smile playing at the end of his lips.

"I was just joking you know."

Joking? After saying such things, they were supposed to only be a joke? Yuki couldn't help but force a laugh as well, as much as she felt like crying then. What more did she expect from Zero? She quickly gave him a light slap on the shoulder but his face told her he didn't notice how horrible she was feeling inside then.

_He didn't have a clue. No matter how much I'm showing it, he's still not getting anything._

* * *

It's been nearly an hour since Yuki showed up out of nowhere but Zero didn't complain. Having someone to spend your Saturday with is at least better than doing it alone. And considering the situation they're in now, he won't have to spend good money on her wedding gift anymore.

They both lay on Zero's bed, staring up at the empty ceiling. It was a wonder how they got there in the first place but Zero could remember Yuki finishing her eggs and a glass of water and complaining that she was tired and needed some rest. Zero had obliged, even washing the dishes for her, before tumbling into bed next to her without knowing why.

"Happiness isn't easy at all. And I thought it was, but I couldn't be more wrong huh." Yuki was mumbling to herself but Zero had caught every word.

What did she expect him to do now? He didn't really know what the best words to say were and he was in no position to comment on anything. It was kind of a relief she never got married to Kaname, but...she wasn't about to get married to him either.

Zero finally spoke. "When I was 16, I hoped to give you happiness. But now that we're 26, I can only wish you happiness...it's..." And he stopped.

He didn't know where all of that came from, but to be friends for the rest of his life with Yuki was the only thing he could do. He could feel her eyes on him but he hesitated turning around to look at her in case she became upset with him again. He knew how much she hated it when he begins driving the conversation in that direction.

However, out of a sudden, Yuki sat upright and pulled herself off his bed in a hurry. She was enraged, he could tell, and like a mad person, she was grabbing at his things randomly and tossing them around. Zero sat up too, unable to comprehend what she was up to.

"Hey, hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted. She wasn't listening. She had started to cry but she was still grabbing at his things- empty drink bottles, books, his laptop even- so long it was anything she could get her hands on, she would throw it aside in anger.

"Damn it, what's wrong with you?!" Zero grabbed at her wrists forcefully and didn't let go in case she really turned his entire apartment upside down. He still didn't get it. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden and without warning too? Was it something he'd said?

Yuki had hot tears streaming down the side of her face and he could feel her hands go limp in his.

"Have you ever even thought about it?! Have you ever even thought about why I would run all the way to your place on _my_ wedding day?! Have you even thought about _all of that_?"

Zero stared at her, his eyes huge and he let go of her hands in shock. Instantly, she wiped at her face in a hurry, not bothering if she was messing up her make up or not, but her words didn't just end there.

"You've never even thought about it, have you? I'm the one getting married today, Zero! This was supposed to be the biggest day of my life! Do you...do you even know how much I...how I _like_ you? How much I like you enough to run all the way here and give up my wedding?"

But Zero only kept quiet. That was what he'd learnt in the past 10 years of being with her; to keep quiet when their relationship matters and not say anything. She was the one that wanted it like this in the first place. And he was doing it again. He was keeping his mouth shut, even when he knew he was supposed to say something. Even when the opportunity as clear as day to care for her came.

Yuki stared at him for a moment, before laughing to herself.

"I'm just joking..." she said, even though her face was still horribly tear-stained. "You got tricked by me, didn't you?" She was choking on her own words, but things were pretty obvious by now weren't they? Yuki didn't bother to continue standing around, and picking up her heavy wedding dress, she was prepared to leave.

Her fingers closed up around the door knob. She was just about to turn it when Zero called out her name.

Quietly, she let go of the door knob, waiting. Waiting to see after 10 whole years, if he'd ever gained any courage to tell her what she'd wanted to hear.

But even when things have turned out like this in the end, Zero's mind was still a blank page.

_Would I rather be her best friend for the rest of our lives...or would I rather have the courage to be her boyfriend for just once?_

* * *

_I gave it a cliffhanger-ish ending because I honestly don't know if I should continue this supposedly one-shot fic or not. Hope this idea and chapter isn't bad though. Reviews, thoughts & suggestions please!_ (:


End file.
